Smile!
by Ami Rawr Needs A Cookie
Summary: Yugi's noticed that Yami hasn't been smiling or laughing, and he decides to do something about it. Slight puzzleshipping if you look at it my way


Smile!~

Yugi lay on his stomach atop his bed. He was absent-mindedly looking through his Duel Monsters deck. The mind-link between him and Yami was cut off due to some serious Yugi thinking.

_'Grr! Why won't he smile?! The last time I seen him smile was when I came back from the Shadow Realm, and that was weeks ago! Is he not happy to have me back? What did I do to him? Wait... What if it wasn't me? Oh nooooooooooo. I don't like him being sad, it's no fun. He's not even talking to me very much. I miss him. Maybe I can do something about it? What makes everybody smile?' _Yugi thought, his face twisted in concentration before a bright smile appeared across his face and he jumped up in excitement, for he knew that his plan would be fool proof.

/Aibou, what are you so happy about?/ A voice rang in his mind.

Yugi felt his cheeks heat up, he accidentally broke his concentration on keeping his end of the mind-link blocked.

\\It's nothing, Mou Hitori no Boku.\\ Yugi whisper-thought as he picked up his scattered Duel Monsters cards.

* * *

It was after dinner, and Yugi was giggling with excitement.

_'Hehehehe,' _Yugi thought as he rubbed his hands together, in quite an evilish way, _'I'll get you Yami.'_

Yami appeared next to Yugi in spirit form and observed his hikari's action. _'He's definitely up to something...' _He thought as he trailed off and almost smiled as Yugi jumped realizing his presence.

"Hello there, Yami," Yugi whispered hiding his blushing face with his hands. Yami closed his eyes peacefully and went back to his soul room.

_'See you soon, Yami,' _Yugi thought with an evil smile.

* * *

It was now 9:47 at night.

_'Yami's asleep... I hope he is anyways... If he's not, then I'll still just go with the plan. BECAUSE I WILL SEE HIS SMILE!' _Yugi thought with excitement as he allowed himself to emerge into his own soul room.

Toys were scattered all over the floor, and Yugi was doing his best to avoid stepping or tripping over them. Yugi made it safely to the door and opened it. Then he walked out casually before closing it. All was silent down the never-ending hallway. Yugi gulped but reached for the handle to Yami's soul room. He quietly walked in and closed the door with care.

Once he was totally in the labyrinth, Yugi inhaled deeply and close his eyes in pure bliss. He felt safe in Yami's soul room, and the room had gotton Yami's scent. It was wonderful indeed.

Yugi sighed but continued on his mission to make his dark smile. Yugi grinned as he found the door where Yami usually was behind. Yugi cautiously opened it and gave a sweet smile. Yami lay sound asleep on his bed, and how angelic he looked. If Yugi wasn't trying to wake him yet, he would've definitely squeezed the light out of poor Yami.

Yugi closed the door before he pounced on Yami. Yami woke with a start and was very startled upon seeing a Yugi on top of him.

"Smile!" Yugi shouted as he began tickling Yami's sides. Yami couldn't help but laugh and squirm as his light tickled him. Yugi too was laughing and he almost started crying when he seen Yami's smile. That smile that he hadn't seen in forever was back.

"AIBOU-" Yami shouted but was cut off my his own laughter.

"Come on Yami!" Yugi encouraged, "Just laugh and let me enjoy your smile!"

This confused Yami but he did continue to laugh until Yugi got off of him and smiled innocently at him. Yami sat up and Yugi sat next to him. Yami was still smiling, and this made Yugi very happy.

"What was that for?" Yami asked looking curiously at Yugi.

"Well, I hadn't seen you smile in ages, so I decided to come in here while you were still asleep and tickle you. I seen your smile though Yami. And you're still smiling."

Yami could feel his heart beating in his chest. _'Aibou... did this... just for me? And... he wanted to see me smile?' _Yami smiled before attacking Yugi with a hug.

"Thank you, Aibou," He said and he laid his head in Yugi's chest.

"Anytime, Yami," Yugi said with a blush as he snuggled closer to his darker half to get some sleep. 

* * *

Awwwwww :'D  
This made me smile actually I'm still smiling  
I hope you all enjoyed this


End file.
